Everybody s got a Hungry Heart
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Kyosuke Kanou se marcha a Holanda y Miki duda en decirle lo que siente por él... Las dudas la embargan, el miedo la invade, pero por sobre eso, prevalece el amor que siente por él... Minific ñoño de regalo para Vicky Yun Kamiya. A fangirl fic.


**Everybody´s got a Hungry Heart.**

Un nuevo día en la escuela Akanegaoka. El sol se posa sobre el verde césped de los campos y les infunde un toque de nueva vida. Miki Tsujiwaki contempla el campo que tiene ante sí y suspira. Ese día, Kyosuke Kanou se irá a Holanda a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un gran jugador, y ella no está muy segura de querer que él se vaya. La relación entre Miki y Kyosuke había sido todo menos tranquila, y de hecho no se podía considerar lo suyo como una relación, pero aun así ella lo extrañaría si él se marchaba...

Deberías ir a despedirlo.- le dijo suavemente la doctora Kaori Doumoto.- No lo verás en mucho tiempo.

No me importa si se va.- replicó Miki, tercamente.- Kyosuke puede irse a Holanda, a mí no me importa.

¿De verdad no te importa?.- insistió Kaori.- Kyosuke y tú son muy unidos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quiera admitir.

Doctora Kaori, él es solo un conocido y nada más.- replicó Miki.- Y en todo caso, no importa qué tan cercano lo considere yo, si él no me considera cercana a él...

Miki desvió la mirada para que la doctora Kaori no la viese llorar. Kyosuke siempre había sido muy importante para Miki, desde el primer momento en el que él ayudó al equipo femenil de sóccer a mejorar y a tener un campo de entrenamiento limpio y digno de un buen equipo. Desde ese día, ese agresivo y un tanto loco jugador se había metido en el corazón de Miki y al parecer no iba a salirse de ahí tan fácilmente... Miki, sin embargo, sentía que ella no era tan importante para Kyosuke como ella esperaba.

No creo que seas indiferente para Kyosuke, Miki.- negó la doctora Kaori, sonriendo con cierta ternura.- Deberías saber ya que para él, tú eres alguien por lo más importante.

Eso no es cierto, profesora, y usted lo sabe.- Miki seguía en sus trece.- Para Kyosuke, el único que realmente le preocupa es Kyosuke y nada más.

¿Y si eso es cierto, por qué entonces él fue a verte jugar cuando se suponía que debía estar en el hospital?.- replicó Kaori.- se suponía que Kyosuke estaba lesionado y que debía guardar reposo y aun así pidió permiso para ir a verte.

Quizás fue para molestarme.- replicó Miki, sin querer ablandarse.- Fue para burlarse o reírse un rato.

Tú sabes que eso no es cierto.- Kaori sonrió aun más.- Si mal no recuerdo, Kyosuke te dio ánimos cuando más los necesitabas¿no es así?

Quizás le dimos lástima, qué se yo.- Miki derramó algunas lágrimas de rabia.- Fue todo.

¿Y qué hay de las veces que te ayudó a mejorar en tus disparos?.- Kaori parecía tener una respuesta para todo. Kyosuke se esforzó mucho por enseñarte a tirar a gol.

¿Cómo es que usted sabe eso?.- se sorprendió Tsujiwaki.

Yo sé más cosas de las que crees.- se rió Kaori.- Vamos, Miki, no cierres tu corazón ni tus sentimientos. Desde que Kyosuke llegó a Akanegaoka, ustedes han estado juntos, apoyándose el uno a la otra constantemente, eso hace que tú seas tan importante para Kyosuke como él lo es para ti.

Miki se quedó callada. La verdad era que Kaori decía la verdad. Kyosuke y Miki, lo quisieran o no, habían estado juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo, y en cada momento importante en la vida de Miki estuvo Kyosuke presente y viceversa. Quizás no había sido ésa la intención de ninguno de los dos, pero aun así se podría decir que ninguno pudo haber encontrado más apoyo en otras personas que no fuesen ellos dos... Miki había estado presente cuando Kyosuke se lesionó la pierna, incluso fue a visitarlo al hospital durante los meses que duró su rehabilitación, había estado ahí para escucharlo y ayudarlo con el problema de ser el hermano menor de un jugador famoso y excelente como era Seisuke Kanou, y a su vez Kyosuke había estado presente para animar a Miki a conseguir sus sueños de jugar al fútbol y conseguir un que el país entero se fijara en ella. Sí, la verdad era que Miki y Kyosuke tenían mucha historia juntos, eso era algo que no se podía negar...

La música que se escuchaba provenía de la cocina de Fukuko y le daba a Miki las ganas que necesitaba para ir a hacer lo que tanto quería hacer y que no se atrevía por miedo. Todos tenemos un corazón hambriento, un corazón que desea triunfar, que desea llegar muy alto, que desea amar... Miki no lo pensó dos veces y se dijo que tenía que ir a buscar a Kyosuke y despedirlo como debía...

Tienes aun tiempo para ir al aeropuerto.- dijo Kaori, viendo el cambio en la expresión de Miki.

¿Los demás no irán a despedirlo?.- preguntó Miki, algo asombrada.

Aun no, pero te aseguro que irán.- sonrió Kaori, con confianza.- No van a dejar que Kyosuke se vaya sin desearle suerte.

Miki sonrió entonces y fue a buscar a sus compañeros, los cuales en ese momento debían estar en su comida de graduación. Aun no era tarde, todavía podían ir todos a despedirse de Kyosuke al aeropuerto.

Kaori suspiró y sonrió por lo bajo, mirando al cielo y recordando que ella había pasado por lo mismo cuando su amor, Seisuke, se había marchado a Italia a convertirse en el mejor jugador de la liga de ese país, hacía ya tantos años atrás. A Kaori también la habían embargado las dudas con respecto a su relación, se preguntó si acaso Seisuke la seguiría queriendo a pesar de la distancia, si regresaría a ella algún día, si podrían continuar con lo que dejaron a medias... Ella aun recordaba lo que sintió cuando Seisuke le informó que se marcharía a Italia. Fue una lluvia de sensaciones las que embargaron a la joven, pero por sobre el sentimiento de pérdida y de tristeza se imponía el deseo de que su novio llegara a ser uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo, así que sin importar lo mal que ella se sintiera, Kaori no pudo hacer menos que alegrarse al escuchar las buenas noticias. Seisuke, por supuesto, comprendió de inmediato que su novia estaba triste por su partida, por lo que le prometió volver a su lado algún día, recalcando el hecho de que la amaba y que quería estar con ella en un futuro. Kaori no tuvo entonces más remedio que decirle adiós a su amor con una gran sonrisa en los labios, deseando con toda su alma que las palabras de él resultasen ser ciertas.

Así pues, Kaori había tenido tantas dudas como las tenía Miki en esos momentos, pero a pesar de eso ella nunca perdió la esperanza de seguir teniendo el corazón de Seisuke, ya que lo que ella sentía por él era un genuino amor, tal y como Miki lo tenía por Kyosuke... Miki entonces tendría que confiar y creer, no solo en su propio corazón sino en el de Kyosuke también.

Que el viento me devuelva a mi amor.- pidió Kaori, en un murmullo, contemplando las nubes que se movían por el cielo, al tiempo que la brisa le acariciaba el cabello, recordando como siempre a Seisuke Kanou, su verdadero amor.

En ese campo en donde tantos sueños habían comenzado, en donde algunos terminaban y otros más tomaban nuevos rumbos, Kaori se dijo que era el futuro de los Kanou el volar por cielos más altos y más azules, aunque también era su destino el volver a su hogar, al sitio en donde los estaba esperando el amor...

Miki corría hacia el sitio en donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros reunidos, recordando el día en que Kyosuke decidió irse a Holanda. Ese día, Kyosuke no se había comportado como siempre, no había sido el mismo Kyosuke que solía entrenar con el mismo empeño con el que solía jugar un partido importante y Miki así se lo señaló. Fueron quizás, sus duras palabras las que hicieron que Kyosuke se decidiera a marcharse a ir en busca de su sueño. Eso era lo que ella quería, lo que no deseaba era que él se marchara creyendo que no deseaba el volver a verlo...

Mientras Kaori miraba a Fukuko llorar por la partida de Kyosuke, ella recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Kyosuke antes de partir: "¿Cómo fue cuando viste a mi hermano partir?". Kaori sabía que lo que él deseaba saber era si el hecho de que Miki no estuviese interesada en despedirlo significaba que sentía algo mucho más profundo por Kyosuke de lo que en verdad quería demostrar. Kaori se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta, pero sabía que Kyosuke quería una respuesta clara.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero no pude decir nada.- había respondido Kaori, ruborizándose un poco.- Creo que a Miki le ocurre exactamente lo mismo.

Con esa respuesta, el sorprendido resultó ser Kyosuke. Y sin embargo, eran exactamente esas palabras las que él deseaba escuchar...

El resto de los integrantes de Akanegaoka se encontraban igual que Fukuko, deprimidos y enojados por la partida de Kyosuke, ya que todos lo consideraban como una especie de traición el hecho de que el "cabeza de naranja" hubiese decidido aceptar la oferta para jugar en Holanda. Era como si Kyosuke se hubiese llevado todas las esperanzas de Akanegaoka con él, pero fue entonces cuando el Sako y Kamata les hacen ver a todo el equipo que el espíritu de Akanegaoka no desaparecería solo porque Kyosuke decidió jugar en Europa, y que éste no estaba de ninguna manera abandonándolos sino yendo simplemente en pos de su sueño, como todos iban a hacer algún día.

Piénsenlo, un joven proveniente de Asia sin la experiencia de un profesional en Europa va a ser más duramente juzgado de lo que imaginamos.- les dijo Kamata a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.- En otras palabras, estará rodeado de enemigos. Si no apoyan a Kyosuke¿entonces quién lo hará?

Todos se dieron cuenta entonces de que Kamata tenía razón y que lo que debían hacer era ir a despedir a Kyosuke al aeropuerto. La ceremonia de graduación podía esperar, lo más importante en esos momentos era ir a decirle adiós al gran Kyosuke Kanou y a desearle toda la suerte del mundo para que él pudiese conquistar la gloria europea.

Muy bien¿postergamos entonces la ceremonia de graduación?.- preguntó el entrenador Murakami.- Aun podemos hacerlo.

¡Sí!.- todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo.

Miki y Kaori sonrieron, era momento de ir a despedirse de Kyosuke como debía ser...

Sakai y Rodrigo entrenaban en el campo de juego, sin querer formar parte de la ceremonia de graduación ni queriendo recordar el hecho de que Kyosuke se había marchado sin despedirse. Ellos aun no comprendían cómo era posible el hecho de que Kanou hubiese sido tan egoísta como para irse así como así a Holanda, sin importarle ni por un momento sus compañeros o el futuro de su equipo. Sakai y Rodrigo se encontraban en verdad molestos, ya que ambos habían rechazado muy buenas ofertas de otros equipos europeos para no abandonar al equipo, y Kyosuke sin pensarlo mucho había aceptado marcharse. Rodrigo se había desquitado golpeando a Kyosuke hasta que se cansó, pero Sakai había optado por la actitud del desdén y desprecio, cuando en realidad lo que ambos jóvenes querían era darle a entender a su amigo que el fútbol de Aganegaoka sin él no sería el mismo...

Realmente se fue.- musitó Sakai, agotado y recargado contra uno de los postes de la portería.

Se fue sin decirnos nada el muy patán.- gruñó Rodrigo.- Fue el mismo egoísta incluso hasta el final.

¡Sakai, Rodrigo!.- sus compañeros les gritaron a ambos desde el autobús del equipo.- ¿Ya terminaron con eso?

¡Rodrigo, Sakai, suban!.- gritó Kaori, sonriente.- ¡Nos vamos!

Sakai y Rodrigo vieron entonces, no sin cierta sorpresa, que todos los estaban esperando a ellos para irse al aeropuerto a despedir a Kyosuke. Rodrigo miró a Sakai y éste asintió con la cabeza. Si Kyosuke quería irse sin despedir, ninguno de sus compañeros se la iba a dejar tan fácil. El "cabeza de naranja" no iba a marcharse de Japón sin recibir un último consejo de sus amigos y compañeros.

Kyosuke estaba a punto de abordar el avión que lo llevaría a su destino, pensando nuevamente en cuánto le habría gustado despedirse de Miki como tanto lo deseaba, decirle cuán importante era para él y, por qué no, besarla como quiso hacerlo en tantas ocasiones... Las cámaras de los reporteros fotografiaban los últimos momentos de Kyosuke en Japón, y estaba éste a punto de abordar el avión cuando escuchó a Miki gritar a sus espaldas su nombre...

¡Kyosuke Kanou!.- gritó Miki, casi llorando.

Él se dio la vuelta, y vio entonces a Rodrigo, Sakai, la doctora Kaori y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo parados a poca distancia de él, todos ahí reunidos con el único propósito de despedirlo y desearle lo mejor. Kyosuke sonrió, a pesar de todo, pero él sabía que lo mejor aun estaba por llegar... Kaori empujó levemente a Miki, y entonces ésta salió corriendo hacia Kyosuke, derramando las lágrimas que tanto se había empeñado por ocultar. Mientras corría hacia él, Miki recordó las veces que ella y Kyosuke habían estado juntos, la vez que él la ayudó a limpiar la cancha donde entrenaba el equipo femenil de sóccer, la vez que ambos se perdieron en el bosque, los momentos que habían pasado juntos en las instalaciones de la escuela, la ocasión en la que ambos casi se besan y que no pudieron hacer por una inoportuna interrupción... Mientras Miki se acercaba a Kyosuke, tenía en su mente una y mil palabras por decirle, uno y mil deseos por pronunciar, pero ella sabía que llegando junto a él, no iba a poder decirle nada...

Kyosuke la vio llegar y soltó su equipaje para atraparla a ella. Él y Miki se fundieron entonces en un fuerte abrazo y Kyosuke la hizo girar varias veces, fuertemente abrazada a él. Después de un tiempo, Kyosuke y Miki se miraron fijamente y él al fin se atrevió a hablar.

Me voy, Miki Tsujiwaki.- murmuró Kyosuke, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Sí... ¡Continúa, Kyosuke Kanou!.- gritó Miki, devolviéndole la mirada.

Kyosuke se ruborizó levemente, pero después sonrió. El avión estaba por partir, y Kyosuke tuvo que marcharse, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus compañeros alzó el puño y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡Espíritu de Akanegaoka!", a lo cual sus amigos respondieron con un grito de batalla.

Miki sonrió al ver el avión que llevaba a Kyosuke despegar. Tampoco ella pudo decirle a Kyosuke las cosas que le había querido decir, pero no importaba. Ella sabía que ya tendría la oportunidad de decírselas frente a frente, cuando Kyosuke se hubiese convertido ya en un gran jugador profesional.

"Te estaré esperando, Kyosuke Kanou...".

**Fin**

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Hungry Heart son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

Bueno, pues aquí está mi primer y quizás único fic de Hungry Heart, y el primero y quizás único que no escriba de Captain Tsubasa (para los que no me conocen, yo solo escribo historias de CT) y va dedicado a Vicky Yun Kamiya, por su cumpleaños, que fue en Octubre, je. Ella deseaba un fanfic de Hungry Heart, y sinceramente no sabía muy bien sobre qué escribirlo, Vicky no fue muy clara sobre el tema, así que decidí hacerlo sobre el final de la serie, cuando Miki está entre la duda de ir o no a despedir a Kyosuke antes de que él se marche a Holanda ya que, sin dudarlo, ésta fue mi escena favorita del anime, cuando ellos dos se abrazan en el aeropuerto. Me inspiré en la canción de "_Hungry Heart_", de Bruce Springsteen, ya que como me dijo Vicky, esta canción aparece mucho en el manga de Hungry Heart y, si no me equivoco, fue de esta misma canción de donde Yoichi Takahashi sacó la inspiración para el título de la serie. Algunos de los diálogos, no todos, fueron sacados de la serie, así como algunas escenas, no todas, ya que la mayoría de los diálogos y escenas fueron invención mía. La verdad, a mí me gustó el resultado, espero que a Vicky también.

_Lily de Wakabayashi, Diciembre 2007. _


End file.
